5 Vienna Hungary
by Isis Carriedo
Summary: It's impossible to forget people who are important to you, even after they leave you for good. No matter how hard you try, you're always reminded of them. Your subconscious brings them back, because there are truthfully no memories that it's okay to forget.


【There's really no way to reach me,】

From the very beginning, I knew it was a dream. I stood in the middle of a large field, looking around for something. What that something was, I had no idea. All I knew was that I had to find it. A feeling of loneliness washed throughout my body, but I didn't know what I was missing.

The landscape was depressing. Everything was colored in many different shades of black and white. The world was cold, and weird looking. It looked just like the normal world, except the colorlessness of it made everything feel... warped. All I could see was the grass. Just the pale gray grass. Not a single color was in sight.

I began walking, though I didn't even know where I was going. In some way, at the back of my mind I instinctively knew where to go. The dull grass made a crunching noise as I stepped on it. A gust of dry wind brushed my hair slightly. Something in my peripheral vision caught my sight, and I turned to see what it was. Green footsteps lead to me from where I began. The grass was green just from me touching it. The green footsteps seemed to be so much more lush than the rest of this world.

I was momentarily confused, but the other things on my mind pushed the moment out of the way. I noticed as I continued that the ground started gaining color. A few moments later, everything seemed normal, unlike the black and white of what it used to be.

I came across a tree, now in full color. The sky was a nice shade of cerulean, and a few smokey clouds slowly drifted by. The faint sound of birdsong echoed through the field, bringing me a deep sense of calmness. The now bright sun warmed my cold skin, and everything was bright and vivid. _This is pretty realistic for a dream._ I thought to myself, walking closer to the tree. I noticed something that seemed out of place. Footsteps, much like my own, were trailing from the tree, and up a steep hill. But instead of bringing life, the footsteps made the grass turn back to the pale gray that it used to be. An inquisitive look crossed my face as I followed the footsteps up the hill.

At the top of the hill, I saw a black and white figure. It was a man, and he was dressed in a suit that resembled the armor of the Knights of Templar. As he turned around, my eyes widened. His white hair rustled in the breeze. His usual cocky smirk and threatening vermillion eyes that everyone knew of him was now a weak, sorrowful face.

"Prussia..." I murmur his name under my breath. Just the thought of his name reminded me of the brutal disbandment of him. Bloodied and battered, and no longer a country.

I started running. We locked eyes, and the one moment of hope I felt in my heart was extinguished. I knew Prussia was dead. I saw him die. I knew he wasn't really there. I was at his wake. I knew this was only a dream, but I wanted it so much to be real. I didn't stop running. I reach him, and grab him for a tight embrace. But, what should have been a body of the once country was replaced by sheer nothingness. I only felt his clothes as I fell down to the ground with a dull thud.

My eyes pop open, I bolt upright, and I find myself in my bed. My heartbeat was going fifty miles per second, and I could feel dried tears on my face.

Memories flooded into my mind that I had tried so deeply to just throw away, never to thing about, now pounded in my head, forcing me to live through them.

When we first me. When I tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't go away. When he forced me to go on a date with him. When we kissed. When we fought. When I witnessed him cry for the first time. When I saw him leave to fight in the war. When he didn't want me to go with him. When I went to find him anyway. When I saw him again, a bullet ripping through his chest. When he died. When I lost everything. When everything stopped.

So deeply in my heart, I wished that I still had him here to talk to. So I could hear his voice one last time. Back then, I had no doubt in my mind that I could tell him anything, and despite the fact that he would joke about it, he would try his very best to make me feel better.

Forgetting the days we spent together was impossible. All I could do was suffer through each day without the crazy Prussian by my side, and wish that things had not ended in such a cruel way.

【'Cause I'm already gone.】

**Author's Note: This was supposed to be in Hungary's pov, btw... Yeah, It doesn't have all too much to do with the title of the song or the lyrics, but I really wanted to get this out there! I got the idea from a dream my friend had. Please review! **


End file.
